


Stories

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Oral History, POV Maz Kanata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Maz and Rey talk about Maz's wish to return to Takodana.
Relationships: Maz Kanata & Rey, Maz Kanata & Tera Sinube
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> A/N: Tera is from The Clone Wars and the story he says he's going to tell Maz is the S2 episode Lightsaber Lost.

Maz Kanata leans back in her seat and waits as Tera Sinube fixes them both tea. She resists the temptation to tell him the tea will be cold by the time he brings it to her desk.

“Patience,” he teases, likely having sensed her mischief.

“Why are you here my old friend?”

Tera sets her cup in front of her and then sets his down before taking a seat. “I’m going to die soon.”

“Did you want to die here?”

“I wanted to visit my friend and tell her about my last adventure.”

“You? Had a recent adventure?” Maz smiles as she picks up her tea cup. “This should be interesting.”

“Let me tell you about Ahsoka Tano.”

“I don’t want to hear about the war,” Maz complains. “I’ve seen enough holo reels. I’ve helped with food and aid. I’m stretched thin. You tell that Jedi Council there’s not much more I can do.”

“Patience,” Tera urges. “I’m not here to ask anything of you. I’m here to tell you about Ahsoka Tano and the mystery of her stolen lightsaber.”

Maz grins and settles into her seat as she breaths in the scent of the chav tea Tera’s fixed for them.

*

Maz waits on the Millenium Falcon. She perches on the dejarik table kicking her feet back and forth. She grins when Chewbacca finally comes on board and asks her what kind of trouble she’s trying to cause. She stills her feet and leans back to look up at him. 

“It’s time, I think, for me to have an adventure,” she reveals, before she stops his questions and explains. “But first I need to go home.”

“Takodana?”

“Yes!”

He rumbles about the supplies they’re planning to bring with them and then sets off to find Rey. She shows up looking curious, but putting her hands on her hips. “I’m not sure we have time to go to Takodana.”

If Tera was here instead of being one with the Force he’d tell Rey patience, instead Maz points out, “The Lars homestead isn’t going anyplace, but my people can only take turns guarding the remnants of my castle for so long. There are things that I need before I consign it to whatever smugglers come looking to pick it over. Your students can be useful and learn to move large stones.”

“Kill two lizards with one stone?” she sighs.

“Exactly!”

Rey fidgets. “I’m not sure I’d call them my students.”

“You’re attempting to teach them what Leia taught you, what else would you call them?”

“And what Luke taught me,” she comments softly.

Maz makes an agreeing noise and leans towards her. “Besides you shouldn’t go back to Tatooine until you’ve visited Yavin VI.”

“Because Poe wants me to see a tree?” Rey says skeptically.

Maz sighs. Patience. “Have you asked him why he wants to introduce you to this particular tree?”

“We’ve been a little busy,” she reminds.

“Well, I guess the tree won’t think you rude for waiting, but I would still ask it politely for a sprout to take to your new school.”

Rey frowns silently for a moment before she asks, “There are Force trees?”

“Uneti trees. You’ve been to Ahch-To so you’ve seen them, but it doesn’t seem as though you were introduced to any. Poe is offering and it would be a gift from a friend.”

“There has to be a story there, how he got it,” Rey muses.

“Maybe he’s waiting till you're ready to be introduced to the tree or maybe it’s a story that’s close to his heart.”

Rey makes a considering noise, then asks, “Am I allowed to ask what’s so important on Takodana?”

“Many things. Things it’s probably time to pass on to new owners and stories that should probably be told so that they aren’t lost.”

“What kind of stories?”

“Have I ever told you about Master Tera Sinube and his daring adventure to help Padawan Ahsoka Tano find her stolen lightsaber?”

Rey grins.


End file.
